running from reality
by BlossomsGrow
Summary: Ok guys so this is a story about loveeeee! Well when it's not recyprocal. When sakura wants to tell sasuke how she really feels for him but at the same time the said boy is confessing his love towards another girl, she's left broken. Main pairing Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, and Nejiten. please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**_Running From Reality_**

**_Disclaimer: I _****_DO NOT _****_own naruto or any of the characters. So now that that's clear I hope you guys enjoy the story. _**

****_ September 15, Thursday._

_Dear diary,_

_ Why does life sucks? Why is my heart always hurting?_

_Every time I see him my heart hurts and I feel that urge to cry and the_

_conclusion to that is that I'm weak. Uchiha Sasuke, the boy I've been in love_

_since I was six is going out with my "best friend" Yamanaka Ino. She has liked him since before I did, but her necessity wasn't exactly "love" it was just a simple request she needed to have, to accomplish… a crush. Even though she's my best friend I still don't understand her. Me, ino, hinata, and tenten are the most popular girls in konoha high school. We're cute, sweet, and most importantly Hot! We are in a little group of twelve. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Rock Lee. We've been friends since elementary. When I decided to confess my love to sasuke just today during lunch on the roof top of the school were I used to meet with him so we could talk, we were best buds. I came rushing towards it with a huge smile on my face, I opened the door and found the worst thing I could've ever seen in my life- well not really because I found my parents body's when they were murdered in front of my eyes when I was 6 1/2 . Anyways, I found the love of my life confessing his love towards another person… ino… my best friend… yep! Life sucks!_

_ Goodnight dear diary._

_ Sakura…_

**_Well there u go hoped u guys liked it! Please, and when I say please it means PLEASEEEEE REVIEEWWWW! Thanks I'll be writing more. _**

**_Btw im writing another story also, so if im late with the stories please excuse me. :D_**

**_ BlossomsGrow_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Running From Reality_**

**_Disclaimer: I _****_DO NOT _****_own naruto or any of the characters. So now that that's clear I hope you guys enjoy the story. _**

_Flashback _

_ Sakura's P.O.V_

_"I love you" I heard him say as he leaned down towards ino's face. I blinked "I love u too sasuke-kun" she said as she leaned to kiss him._

_ In that moment I felt my heart breaking into little pieces. A knife… a sharp knife just went right through my heart, and the person holding that knife didn't care about it. He just enjoyed watching me bleed. I putted my hand on my chest and I felt my vision getting blurry._

_"I love you, I love you" sasuke kept saying, repeating._

_ I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I just letted them flow. They just flowed and in that moment the door I was holding on… closed. I backed away and looked at my hands that were in my chest… were my heart was located and smiled a sad smile as my tears kept flowing_

_ "so that was the girl u kept on talking about?" I whispered to myself 'glad that I helped u plan out how you were going to declare… I thought that special girl was me… but I was wrong, it wasn't me it was another girl' I thought as I started to walk away well running away. With my tears in my eyes still flowing dripping in the floor, while my heart was shattered, broken into pieces once more. When I reached the cafeteria I wiped away my tears and waited a few minutes and went in. My friends as usual they were in the same table being loud as always. I smiled and got to them._

_"hey!" I said cherry as always bu this time something was off oh! Yeah! I'm not really happy I'm just faking. Everyone looked at me. _

_"sakura-chan!" yelled naruto and "hey's" and "hello's" were heard I just smiled and seated next to hinata "so!... sakura-chan we are talking about what to do over the weekend and we thought about going to the amusement park on Saturday and the movies on Sunday" naruto said while choking in ramen "so u re in?" he said as he composed himself "uhmm… yeah" I said while eating my turkey sandwich. I would rather take my mind off of things right now. Everyone looked at me._

_"something wrong sakura-chan?" hinata asked and I shook my head "no, everything's fine!" I said as to trying to convince them or even more… myself… while in the outside everything seemed fine on the inside I was broken into millions of pieces. I smiled _

_"are you sure?" tenten asked "yeah!" i said with a cherry voice "hey! but if we're doing that at what time do we leave to the amusement park?" i asked trying to look interested in the topic "oh yeah we haven't talked about that!" naruto said cheery and i sweat dropped. _

_"what about 10:30 am and by 10:00 am we are at your house sakura-san?" neji said/asked "nah! make it 11:00 am" shikamaru mumbled "you dont wanna wake up too early?" tenten asked " no, it's a drag" he said and went back to sleep "ok then at 10:30 am u guys are at my house?" i asked "yeah!" everyone said. Then naruto gasped and everyone looked at him with a questionable look and decided to look at the way he was looking at even shikamaru. I looked and kept a blank expression on my face i already knew what it was. But even though i already knew i felt like crying but i just pushed away and kept my blank expression "hey guys!" greeted ino, she was holding hands with sasuke, nobody moved "hey ino, sasuke." i said sure of myself strong on the outside but then again crushing on the inside._

_I returned to my uneaten sandwich and payed no attention to them. That was until i felt everyone looking at me shocked "what?" i said "innocently' i knew why they were looking at me like that but i decided to shook off the thought "nothing" they all said and they looked at the new couple "what is this?" kiba asked "we are going out!" ino replied happy as she sat down with sasuke in front of me i looked at shikamaru and he had a hurt look in his eyes and i smiled a weak smile he caught this and nodded "wow" everyone said even the great hyuga neji. "that's some news!" naruto said looking at me. I just nodded "hn" was sasuke's reply he looked at me and i kept eating "hmm.. we were talking about what to do over the weekend and thought about going to the amusement park on saturday and the movies on sunday" i said he just nodded_

_He was holding by ino's waist tightly... protective... _

_"so how did this happened?" asked tenten 'why did she had to ask that?' i thought bad move, bad move. "well it's actually romantic!" ino said "he put this cute letter on my locker asking me to go and meet him on the school's roof top, because he had to say something really important to me... so i went! and" she looked at him and peeked him on the cheek "he was there holding a teddy bear and by then he declared his love towards me!" she finished and everyone looked at me they all new that was how i wanted for the love of my life to declare his love towards me. He used that special dream of mine and gave it to someone else. i felt my vision getting blurry i looked att my unhalf eaten sandwich "he said he loves me!" she said and that's what made it. I felt my stomach hurt my heart was worst than ever and i felt like puking. I got up with my head down and the strands of my hair in front of me so they couldn't see my tears i took my lunch went to the garbage can and threw it away i stopped there i putted my hands in the trash can and leaned to it._

_"sakura-chan are u ok?" i felt someone pat my back i looked at the person with my eyes overflowing with tears i looked back and nodded. Right then i went running to the bathroom and starting throwing up again i felt someone pat my back it was hinata "want me to take u to the clinic?" she asked and i nodded she helped me to stand up and went to the clinic soon enough they let us out so hinata brought me back to my mansion. "You have fever" she said sweetly "y-yeah" i replied and grabbed my covers and covered my whole body with it i snuggled into the bed and without knowing i was sobbing._

_"saku-chan" hinata said i got out of my covers and looked at her with tears in my eyes flowing with more to come she seated besides me and hugged me. I started to cry even more sniffing, sobbing, and after what seemed hours i started to calm down "he...*sniff* said he ... loved her..." i said and hugged her tighter "sorry..." she said._

**_Ok there goes another chapter i hope u guys liked it! _**


End file.
